The Desert Fox
The Desert Fox is a mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Walkthrough The mission starts with the player, Pvt. Roger, Pvt. Denley, and Sgt. Hawkins in a Jeep talking about the Battle of Kasserine Pass the past couple of days as the "26th got their asses handed to them by Rommel and his damn Africa Korps". The player then gets to the Rolling Hills and are attacked by a German Division and five tanks. The player proceed by destroying the five tanks but the players half-track gets destroyed by a Tiger. the player then holds the line for about two to three minutes until the Stuarts get there and take out the Tigers. Hawkins and Denley will then talk with a Stuart commander. The commander says that the pass is filled with mines and the engineers who should clear them out do not have an escort. Hawkins then orders the player and Denley to escort the engineers all the way to the pass, using the footpath. the player meets up with Sgt. Hassler and two of his men. The player and the squad move out and are attacked by two Germans right in front of him. Take them out quickly. The player is then attacked in the ruins. The enemies here use a lot of cover, so use grenades and the MP40. The player proceeds through the ruins and the player will see a cave with five Germans, take them out with a cooked grenade. There's an MG42 a bit further away. Take him and the other German out. A bit further away there's another MG42. Take the gunner out and run next the MG. Another gunner will run to the MG, take him out. The player will then see three Germans by the table. Take them out and move quickly, as the tanks have already noticed the player. Staying on one spot for too long will get the player killed by a tank shell. the player then must destroy the three tanks down in the pass. Denley tells the player to grab the Panzerschreck. After the player has taken the tanks out, an armored car moves towards the player. It will stop by the barbwire. Take him out real quickly. After that, continue moving. The player and his squad will then hold position by the rocks, as a friendly Jeep drives towards the mines. Lucky for the Jeep, the driver gets shot by a sniper and the gunner will jump out, while the Jeep crashes on the rocks in front of the player. The gunner will take cover behind the rocks, and tells the player to keep his head down. He will try to locate the sniper and kill him. He does kill one of the snipers, before getting killed by another. The player then needs to use the sniper rifle to kill three other snipers. Sgt. Hassler and his men (if the player managed to keep the other two engineers alive) then disarm the mines as the player gives covering fire with the .50 cal on the Jeep. Sgt. Hawkins and Kelly drive next to the player in a Jeep. Hawkins tells the player and his squad to move up along the footpath to take out enemy artillery positions which are raining hell down on the pass. The player and his squad move up and take out two Germans behind some rocks. Inside the cave next to the player, a soldier called O'Bryant joins his squad and blows up a cave wall in front of the player. O'Bryant cannot die, so do not worry about him. The player also gets two other friendlies with the player, who can die. They will always respawn every checkpoint the player restarts on. They always have the same names too. After the explosion, the player will find a village crawling with Germans and two MG42s. Take out the enemies and the MG42 above. The player then walks through a path and find another MG42 between two buildings, but it is hard to get shot by him. The player can flank him from the left or from the right, both paths have a couple of enemies. The player and his squad then move up, take out two Germans by a tent and find the Germans using the American 105s. There are two of them, and the player should be able to take out the first group with a well placed grenade. After that, three more advance towards the player. Go all the way down, take out the group and the defending Germans with grenades and well-aimed shots. Move up, the player will see another German squad. Take them out. Now, go all the way down, take out the two Germans in the way. The player will see an armored car firing at the sky. Take out the Germans next to the car, and plant a charge on the car. After that, the player will see how the Germans try to break through the lines, but then get blown up by American fighters. Hawkins then comes in with a Jeep and then tells everybody to hop in and go back to base. Trivia *After the big fight at the beginning, Hawkins will order the player to escort the engineers. Now, he talks like he is talking to a big group of soldiers, but it's only the player. It is possible to trigger a friendly spawn in this mission, but they will die even though there are not any enemies. *The two other engineers can die, although they can take more hits than any other vulnerable friendly. *The name of this mission is a reference to Field Marshal Erwin Rommel's nickname, "The Desert Fox" *This mission is fundamentally similar to the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission SOG in Khe Sanh, since the player begins in a jeep, holds the line against a few waves of enemies, before using a M9 Bazooka to destroy some tanks. *At the part where the player has to snipe the Germans if he leaves the cover of the rocks he will die instantly. *When Hawk is talking to the Stuart commander if the player looks at the tanks turrent it has the 71st Armoured division isignia on it. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX5oi08GYQY&feature=PlayList&p=11D8A0988E3D95D6&index=5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WT98WqURE4&feature=PlayList&p=11D8A0988E3D95D6&index=6 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels Category:Articles to be expanded